ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Demolition Squad II
Did this with 4 once on Difficult and another time on Normal, PLD SCH BLU NIN. Had PLD grab everything, killed them one at a time in the order of MNK -> WAR -> RNG -> BST. Eagle Eye Shot wasn't a problem, did about 800 to PLD on Normal, hit NIN for about 1.5k on Difficult with shadows/Migawari down. PLD had no problem holding mobs on either difficuly. --BruHouse (talk) 20:39, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Duo'd with a MNK/DNC and RDM/WHM on V. Easy, Easy and then on Normal. We never wiped but the best order we found to take them was RNG > MNK > WAR > BST. Expect your tank to get charmed because I (MNK) was charmed every single time for a very long time. RDM was ready with a sleep/break and the charm lasts for about 2 1/2~ sleeps. We did V. Easy with Eminence 117 gear (with the RDM /WAR), for Normal+ that we had some WKR gear (Uk'uxkaj Cap, Maochinoli, Tamaxchi etc.) The accuracy on the mobs gets higher with difficulty but for the most part it wasn't too bad and I didn't have to pop Inner Strength etc. - however Eagle Eye Shot does a huge amount of damage so the healer needs to be on the lookout for it. Over the runs we've found that the mobs can be bound, they're not immune to sleep (I don't recall actually sleeping them the RDM believes that a Saboteur + Elemental Seal/Stymie + Sleepga/Sleep II would land.) --Ghifto (talk) 17:54, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Drop List We did this today and got drops differing from what is listed on main page. Here is the drops we recieved - Boor Bracelets One Eyed Phoenix Feather Water Carol II 3x Rem. Tales Chapter 3 Beitetsu Parcel BST Solo on Difficult After many tries, I managed to solo this on Difficult as BST/NIN. Used SwoopingZhivago with Ferreous, Ulmia and Kuyin trusts. Akamochi food so that SZ would be accurate. Started with Familiar, then put SZ on the MNK. Used Unleash and Pentapack spam for Light SCs to finish MNK quickly, while using about 5 Dawn Mulsums and 1 Theta Reward. Smooth sailing from here, took out RNG second, EES did under 400 damage to SZ. I used a Bora Axe >> Swooping Frenzy SC to do extra damage and hit all mobs with Swooping Frenzy. Continued this until WAR and BST were dead, order of these two is probably insignificant because they barely damage SZ enough to keep up with Reward, even when I switched to Zetas. I took it extra carefully and made sure to keep SZ as healthy as possible. Gear used was: Eminent Axe/Astolfo, Anwig Salade, Ferine Neck, Suppa/RegainMoonshade, Aetosaur Jerkin, Ankusa Gloves/Ogre Gloves, Epona's/Rajas, Atheling Mantle, Moepapa Stone, Ferine Quijotes +2 and Rager Ledelsen's +1/Beast Gaiter's +2. If my gear were better, it would have been easier. Took me about 25 minutes. --Punchmage (talk) 08:10, March 9, 2015 (UTC)Punchmage of Bismarck